bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tasunka Sota
"Two-Spirit." -Snakes Tasunka Sota (煙馬, Kemuri-ba) is a Shinigami of Oglala Sioux descent and the captain of the 5th Division alongside Shawna Kings. Tasunka has lead the 5th since the beginning of the Second Quincy War, and formerly served in the 4th Division and Kidō Corps. Tasunka founded and heads the Artillery Department, and was one of the original heads of the Gurēto Gekido program. During the Shadow Invasion, they and Altajin stayed in The World of the Living to gather former exiles and allies of Soul Society, and returned to the Gotei after the Big Bang. Appearance Tasunka is a dark-skinned, lanky Shinigami with a thin build, long limbs, and no obvious muscle definition. They have wide, sloped shoulders and very slight curve in their hips. Their skin is mostly smooth, but they have two horizontal scars that wrap around their body horizontally, including their arms: One just under their chest and one right above their bellybutton. Tasunka has a heart-shaped face with high cheekbones and a long, straight nose. Their features are very androgynous. Tasunka's eyes are diamond-shaped and red in color, with slight wrinkles around them. Their hair is black and reaches the small of their back, with long bangs that frame their face. Tasunka always wears it pulled into a loose ponytail, with several feathers adorning it. Tasunka wears a very modified uniform. Instead of hakama, they wear baggy black leather trousers with tan designs don the sides, and brown leather boots. Their kodode is sleeveless, and tan to signify Tasunka's position on the Artillery Department. They wear a long-sleeved black undershirt beneath the kosode, whose sleeves extend all the way down to Tasunka's palms and over their middle and pointer fingers, like gloves. Tasuka wears a long-sleeved haori with mint piping, and wears half of it tucked in, and half over, a dark brown sash they wear instead of an obi. Finally, Tasunka wears their Zanpakutō slung across their back. Personality History Under construction Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Zanpakuto Matoskah (シロクマ (Shirokuma), White Bear) is the name of Tasunka's Zanpakuto, a Kidō. In its sealed form, Matoskah appears as a flatbow dyed dark blue. The handgrip is wrapped in tan cloth with white fur poking out from underneath, and the wood near the handle wrappings is dyed red, as well as the tips of the bow where the bowstring connects. Notably, Tasunka does not carry or need arrows. Spirit: Matoskah is, unsurprisingly, a pure white spirit bear with golden eyes, and dark blue and red geometric markings on her fur. The inside of her mouth is also various shades of gold. Matoskah is enormous, standing at 7' tall when reared up on her hind legs. When she walks, small bursts of gold energy appear at her paws with each step. In her human form, Matoskah appears as a 6'5" woman wearing nothing but the pelt of her normal form, with golden eyes and long white hair with numerous decorations braided into it. Matoskah is a friendly and energetic spirit, and seems quite young in age, in comparison to Tasunka. She has unbridled energy, and gets excited about 'the hunt' and getting the bad guys. She has a simplistic view on the world, and doesn't often understand the intricacies of war like her wielder does. Still, they share a strong bond, and she has as much to teach Tasunka as they do for her. Inner World: *'Shikai:' Matoskah's command is Kee-chee'-zah (暴言を吐く (Bōgenwohaku), Lash Out). To release their Shikai, Tasunka pulls the bowstring back fully and states the command, which causes several short bursts of gold energy to burst from the bow. Each burst changes the bow slightly in shape, until it resembles an intricately carved composite bow that nearly matches Tasunka in height. The bow gains more white fur decorations, and Tasunka gains a white fur armguard/glove that resembles Matoskah's spirit form's paw. Tasunka also gains a heavily decorated quiver on their left hip, filled with dark blue arrows fletched with white and red feathers. : Shikai Special Ability: Quotes Trivia Credit Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Captains Category:Shinigami Category:5th Division